


Historia de la peor idea posible

by river7black



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river7black/pseuds/river7black
Summary: El destino de Bucky era padecer en manos de otros un infierno sin final, con la mente mermada le arrebataron hasta la posibilidad de luchar. Era un arma sin alma, el soldado perfecto.Brillante y solitaria Moira había rechazado seguir el oscuro legado de su familia hasta que una decisión injusta la empuja a tener una idea llena de venganza y rabia. La peor idea posible. ¿O no?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)





	1. prologo

Os presento mi nueva historia, la tenía pululando por la cabeza desde hacía tiempo y Bucky es mi personaje favorito de Marvel así que no lo he podido evitar.

Sigo trabajando en el resto de las historias, pero la inspiración va y viene, aunque tengo la intención de actualizarlas pronto.

Nada de esto me pertenece excepto Moira Doyle. El resto es propiedad de Marvel. Ian Doyle esta sacado de un personaje muy secundario de Mentes Criminales.

Decidme que os ha parecido. Un saludo

**PRÓLOGO – El día que Moira tuvo la peor de las ideas -**

La sensación era liviana, de flotar en una nada infinita con una dualidad entre tenebrosa oscuridad y luminosidad cegadora, sin cuerpo ni identidad. Un estado mental donde el tiempo y el espacio no tenían cabida.

Hasta que renació.

Pensó que era una suerte que nadie recordase como nacíamos porque era jodidamente doloroso.

Convulsionó sobre la camilla de metal, mientras tosía y vomitaba un líquido viscoso que le impedía respirar.

Aire. Oxigeno. Necesito respirar.

No había terror, tal sólo una abrumadora sensación de deja vu ante la agonía, ante las manos que lo inmovilizaron.

La sensación le decía que el dolor cesaría sólo para volver a repetirse una y otra vez.

Respiro y sus ojos velados parpadearon eliminando el exceso de líquido que le obstruía la visión.

Un hombre maduro. Lo conocía, aunque no recordaba su nombre, su rostro duro había ganado profundos surcos de la edad.

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

_¿Cuál es mi nombre?_

_¿Quién soy? ¿Cómo soy?_

Entró en pánico. Ignorando la voz de su interior que le instaba a calmarse y dejarles seguir su juego. Un juego que él supo de alguna forma llevaba practicando demasiado tiempo.

Palabras pronunciadas por el hombre casi como un susurro pero que a él le retumbaron en el cráneo y se le imprimieron en los huesos y en la sangre como dichas por un dios.

Желание

Ржавый

Las dudas se desvanecían y todo el dolor, el terror y el desconocimiento era enterrado en un lugar remoto, pequeño y apretado de sí mismo.

Семнадцать

Рассвет

Quiso luchar, pero ¿Por qué razón? Ese hombre, esas palabras eran un bálsamo de paz para su mente agitada. La vaciaban y llenaban de seguridad, de paz y de convicción.

Печь.

Девять

Добросердечный

Tenía una meta, era un servidor a un fin mayor que si mismo. Un guerrero que barrería a los enemigos. Toda su razón de ser, toda su misma existencia era obedecer.

Возвращение на Родину

Один

Cada pieza encajó en su sitio, el metal helado contra su piel desnuda fue una sensación familiar y bienvenida, al igual que los impávidos rostros que lo observaban. El pulpo perverso grabado en la pared y en cada uniforme era un símbolo y cada palabra que pronunciase el hombre viejo de ojos crueles sería su ley.

Товарный вагон

  * Soldado -



El hombre se acercó mucho a él y palmeó su hombro como quien felicita a un caballo ganador con una sonrisa satisfecha.

  * Tienes una misión –



.

.

.

.

Embalar seis años de su vida debería haber dado para más de un par de bolsas grandes de deporte. Y así hubiese sido si no hubiesen requisado todo el material de su investigación, cada libro, cada apunte y cada maldito tornillo.

Se seco una lagrima huidiza con la manga de su sudadera sorbiendo por la nariz.

  * No puedo creer que te hagan esto el día antes de la ceremonia de graduación. Ya has defendido tu doctorado, no pueden quitarte la matrícula y fingir que no la has cursado Moira. –



No le contestó a Dylan, no quería darle el placer a la víbora con la que compartía habitación de escuchar cómo se derrumbaba.

  * Los alienígenas nos invadieron hace tres meses idiota. El senador Maiyers no va a entregarle la Beca Starck a una maldita enemiga de América. –



Sarah se rio entre dientes, sentada sobre el escritorio cabeceó echándole hacia atrás sus rizos dorados y le tiró algo con despreció que aterrizó junto a ella.

Moira bajo la vista para recoger lentamente su camiseta favorita, era blanca con grandes letras verdes que rezaban “Tú _puedes hacerlo”_

La estrujó en un nudo apretado y la hundió con el resto de su ropa cerrando la cremallera de un tirón furioso levantándome con los ojos encharcados.

  * Tendrían que meterte entre rejas zanahoria. Va a ser un placer quedarme con tu beca. –



Fue ciega hasta girar el pasillo donde Dylan la intercepto con su otra bolsa colgada al hombre.

  * Eh, ehh Moira tranquilízate. – La envolvió en un abrazo de oso mientras ella se deshacía en lloros. –
  * Todo mi trabajo Dylan – Se quejó.
  * Encontrarás otro, eres la persona más lista que he conocido. –



Se rio amarga con una réplica afilada en la punta de la lengua. Había conocido a Dylan el primer día de carrera y siete años después él seguía en tercer curso, capitaneando la hermandad y follandose a cada generación de animadoras.

Pero tragó la bilis sin querer perder a la única persona que estaba siendo amable con ella.

  * Lo peor no es que le echen. Si no que vayan a quedarse con todo en lo que he trabajado –
  * Es una faena –



Moira calló frotando la mejilla contra su pecho.

  * Podrías ayudarme a destruirlo. – Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos – Se que te llevas a tus ligues de primero al taller por las noches, tienes una copia de las llaves –
  * Me expulsarían Moira, no puedo hacerlo –
  * ¿Sabes lo humillante que fue ser la cornuda de la Universidad los dos años que estuvimos juntos? –
  * De eso hace una maldita eternidad. –
  * Es el trabajo de mi vida Dylan, no se lo quedarán esos hijos de puta. –



Se apartó de ella y caminó por los pasillos con su bolsa. Moira se limpió los ojos con una nueva determinación y no tardó en alcanzarlo.

  * Si me expulsan mi padre va a matarme –



Atravesaron el Hall, cruzaron el aparcamiento hasta llegar a la parada de bús.

  * Siento mucho lo que te hice pasar esos primeros años – se frotó la nuca avergonzado – Sabes que las relaciones no se me dan bien –



Moira sonrió dándole un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro.

  * Yo no. Has sido mi mejor amigo. El mejor amigo que he tenido jamás – le confesó dándole un último abrazo.
  * ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? –



Moira se encogió de hombros indiferente a un futuro ahora ausente de toda forma mientras el autobús frenaba suavemente y abría las puertas a sus pies.

Dylan observó a diestra y siniestra antes de hurgar en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. Subió con ella ayudándola con sus bolsas ante la mirada impaciente del conductor.

“Daros un poco de brío tortolitos, tengo un horario que cumplir”

Dylan le mostró por última vez como resaltaba su dentadura perfecta con su piel de ébano. Se agachó levemente para besarla en la frente. Su mano buscó la de Moira y un susurró fue su despedida.

  * No hagas que me arrepienta.



Moira quedó parada anestesiada cuando él bajo, las puertas se cerraron y el autobús emprendió su marcha.

  * Chica, ¿Vas a quedarte ahí pasmada todo el día? –



Obediente todo asiento con su vida empaquetada a sus pies y ocultas en su bolsillo la llave de su venganza.

Pensó en la despedida de su amigo y una sorda tristeza se aposentó en su estómago, apretó las llaves tan fuerte en su mano que los dientes se le clavaron en la carne.

Oh, pero lo harás – musitó.

.

.

.

El destino no podía haber alineado mejor los acontecimientos para darle una oportunidad mejor.

Había llevado antes que los invitados, antes del enorme despliegue de seguridad que custodiaba las puertas ante posibles intrusos por la presencia del senador Maiyers, el hombre del que todo el mundo hablaba.

Moira se había deslizado a primera hora de la tarde, esperando en un rincón del almacén de gimnasia hasta las cinco cuando todos los residentes en esa ala estaban con sus mejores galas sentados en el anfiteatro escuchando el discurso del decano.

Ella tendría que estar allí, con su vestido verde botella sentada en primera fila esperando su turno después del discurso del senador para agradecer a la Universidad la oportunidad de realizar su doble doctorado y aceptar con humildad la Beca Stark.

Y allí estaba, medio a oscuras frente a dos hornos de alta graduación destruyendo en uno las pruebas que la habían hecho merecedora del premio mientras las sintetizaba en otro.

Sulfuro de hidrógeno, ácido clorhídrico y acetona eran las bases para conseguir la sustancia madre que ahora se calentaba hasta los 600 grados para mutar en algo distinto.

“No _podemos permitir que alguien con su historial tenga acceso a sustancias y material tan delicado Srta. Doyle”_

Era irónico que fuesen tan confiados para guardar los materiales donados por el gobierno sólo bajo una llave convencional y un triste candado que se fundió al contacto con el ácido.

Metales y sustancias desconocidos accesibles tan solo para los profesores y unos pocos privilegiados a los que tras esa noche iba a tener acceso. Cerro la mochila con satisfacción que tintineó al chocar los metales alienígenas recogidos tras la invasión Chitauri.

“ _Mi historial es intachable Decano”_

_“Ya sabe a lo que me refiero.”_

La tritio acetona había desaparecido del horno, aquella sustancia de olor agradable e inofensiva se había apretado y vuelvo más densa y de un color naranja apagado.

Sacó un pequeño armatoste con un cronometro incorporado, un pequeño tubo de silicona entró en el orificio del dispositivo tras presionarlo con habilidad entre el índice y el pulgar, deslizó los engranajes de seguridad para un sellado perfecto y tras el sonido de succión, respiro hondo.

“La _decisión es unánime, no hubiese sido tan difícil si hubiese sido sincera desde el principio”_

_“Nunca les he mentido. Les repito que yo no he hecho nada ilegal, esto es discriminación.”_

_“Jamás habría tenido acceso a un doctorado de Química e ingeniería mecánica la hija de un terrorista conocido por fabricar bombas. Entró gracias a inventarse unas credenciales falsas y eso es un delito de estafa querida”_

Deslizo la mirada desde el dispositivo con tamaño y forma de corazón a lo largo del tubo hasta la bombona de medio litro de capacidad donde el gas naranja amarillento se podía vislumbrar a través de los cuatro centímetros de vidrio reforzado.

“ _No pueden arrebatarme mi estudio, otras Universidades de miras menos estrechas estarán interesadas. Es mi trabajo, yo lo he creado viejos estúpidos. No se lo pueden quedar”_

Contuvo la respiración al insertar aparatosamente un complejo mecanismo en la entrada de esta. El más mínimo escape sería catastrófico.

_“Podemos. Su expediente ya ha sido borrado y su tesis confiscada. Moira Doyle jamás fue alumna de la Universidad de Nueva York”_

Una sonrisa perversa se abrió paso por su rostro cuando el gas empezó a fluir a través del tubo rellenando el minúsculo compartimento que sellaba el dispositivo.

“ _Por favor, se lo suplico. Yo no he hecho nada.”_

Su espalda crujió quejándose del peso de la mochila, abandonó el taller del que había eliminado cualquier rastro de que un día trabajó allí, caminó segura a través del pasillo que conectaba los talleres con los almacenes deportivos y los vestuarios.

“ _Srta. Doyle, la decisión es inamovible”_

Desatornilló la rejilla de ventilación del techo y colocó con mimo su creación, escuchando el rugido de los aires acondicionados funcionando a toda potencia. Tres minutos, pulsó el botón.

Su único consuelo, era que Tony Starck no estaba en la celebración. No le hubiese parecido bien atentar contra su héroe, pero el Decano, el Tribunal, la estúpida de Sarah”

Respiró hondó frente al espejo de los vestuarios apenas reconoció a la chica que le devolvió la mirada con ojos desquiciados y marcadas ojeras.

“ _Acepte la decisión de este Tribunal y márchese”_

Sorbió por la nariz y sacó la máscara de su creación, apenas mayor que una mascarilla, se pegaba con un filtro especial a nariz y boca construido para contrarrestar específicamente los efectos de la tiocetona.

3,2,1 clic

.

.

.

El Soldado estaba aburrido. Le habían puesto la miel en los labios sólo para quitársela un momento después.

Su sangre ansiaba pelea, sus músculos gritaban por acción desde que le mostraron a Iron Man en acción, ese hombre era su objetivo o lo había sido por medio segundo.

No iba a asistir a la Gala y su misión había quedado relegada a pegarle un tiro entre ceja y ceja a un Senador de discurso grandilocuente.

_“Quiero un trabajo limpio, sin víctimas más que la de ese cabrón al que vas a abrirle la cabeza como si fuese un melón maduro”_

Eso se traducía en llegar por la mañana, colarse en el campus y esperar durante doce horas inmóvil en un falso techo

Esperando el momento perfecto.

El discurso del Decano había sido tan largo y soporífero que estuvo tentado de atravesarle la garganta con una bala, la comida, aunque en raciones ridículamente escasas no dejaba de fluir y se notaba que para cuando la representante de Industrias Stark terminó su charla algún que otro estudiante empezaba a ir ebrio.

Carga el arma y apuntó con la mirilla al Senador Maiyers quien no tenía ni idea de que estaba a punto de morir.

Estaba dudando si disparar a mitad del discurso tras una frase grandilocuente o tras el brindis final cuando paso algo insólito.

Una especie de gemido multitudinario recorrió el patio de butacas y alzó una ceja cuando una estudiante vomitó sobre la fuente de ponche sonoramente, acto seguido otro lo hizo sobre el regazo de una mujer muy elegante que empezó a chillar antes de desplomarse.

El senador interrumpió su discurso para llamar a la calma, pero se sostuvo el vientre y puso perdido el micrófono la mesa y a sí mismo, aunque a esas alturas nadie se dio cuenta ya que quien no estaba echando hasta la última papilla intentaba arrastrarse hasta la salida.

Un agente gaseoso reconoció conectando el modo” Antigás” de su máscara y siguiendo el desarrollo de los acontecimientos con morbosa curiosidad ahora que su misión yacía a cuatro gatas resbalándose sobre su propio vomito con total indignidad.

De pronto una bofetada del hedor más pestilente jamás descrito lo hizo contener el aliento y estaba seguro de que le haber comido algo solido lo hubiese vomitado. Olía a mil letrinas de campamente militar y toda esa sopa de desechos inhumanos macerada al sol durante días y mezclada con azufre y mofeta remojada.

Era una sensación densa y pegajosa que casi se podía masticar y el Soldado tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su entrenamiento para no pegarle un tiro en la cabeza al senador y salir de allí a toda prisa. Esta misión se la había encargado Alexander Pierce en persona y “sabía” que ese hombre sólo aparecía para misiones importantes, sin duda querría saber que estaba pasando ahí.

Pasaron un par de minutos y el anfiteatro se convirtió en una balsa de vómito y personas desplomadas por el suelo iba a guardar el rifle para acabar su misión antes de que llegasen las autoridades cuando una figura atravesó las puertas.

Vestida con unas botas y pantalones negros de trabajo, una camiseta de letras verdes que rezaban un mensaje optimista avanzó por el medio de la sala alegremente esquivando cuerpos caídos y saltando charcos de asquerosos fluidos hasta llegar al palco. Una máscara oscura le tapada nariz y boca ocultando sus rasgos, pero no la mata de pelo naranja irlandés que flotaba a su alrededor hasta la cintura.

La mujer llevaba un artefacto en la mano algo que parecía un corazón refulgente y que el Soldado supo sin lugar a duda era el culpable de la situación, ella ignoró al senador se puso junto al Decano ese tipo aburrido de discurso interminable y le volcó los restos que contenían el dispositivo en la cara.

El Soldado dejo de respirar cuando nuevas y más intensas oleadas de hedor le retorcieron el estómago y lo dejaron blando y mareado. Salivando para contener la angustia y cubierto de sudor frío se obligó a seguir mirando.

Acto seguido la mujer cerró el dispositivo, lo introdujo en una bolsa sellada y desapareció en su mochila de la que sacó unas tijeras. Se agachó junto a la ganadora de la Beca y agarrándole la melena dorada y enroscándola en un puño le levantó la cabeza como si de una apalache se tratara e hincó las tijeras cortando a ras de cuero cabelludo toda la parte frontal de frente a coronilla y de oreja a oreja.

Esgrimiendo la melena en su mano, la arrojó con despreció sobre la mesa ceremonial y alzó en su lugar la pequeña copa vestida en dorado y grana con el símbolo Stark grabado al frente.

Con una patada en las pelotas del Decano a modo de despedida trotó alegremente atravesando las enormes puertas y desapareciendo en la noche.

El Soldado esgrimió una pequeña sonrisa ante el dantesco espectáculo ante sus ojos, con un silbido ahogado el senado Maiyers estaba muerto.

Misión cumplida.

Un golpe certero de su brazo izquierdo contra las vigas de madera y pudo respirar aire limpio por fin.

De pie en el tejado atisbó helicópteros parados en la lejanía, las luces de la policía brillaban al menos a dos manzanas y no parecían acercarse, en las calles del campus varias personas yacían descompuestas huyendo del foco del olor a trompicones y a la derecha perdiéndose en la lejanía una bicicleta avanzaba rauda hasta perderse por el caos de la ciudad.


	2. CAPITULO 1

CAPÍTULO 1 - Día 450 desde que Moira tuvo la peor idea posible: febrero 2014  
“Debe ser una jodida broma”  
Caminó arriba y abajo por la acerca bajo la mirada divertida del matón de turno, esperando que Adrian se dignase a cogerle el teléfono. Le saltó el buzón de voz por octava vez y dejo un mensaje con los dientes apretados.   
\- Este no era el trato Adrian, estoy construyéndote las mejores armas del mercado negro y tú me mandas al frente como a uno de tus matones a que me detengan en un puto semáforo. No sabes cuidar de tu gente – colgó con una maldición larga en gaélico pateando una de las ruedas con rabia.   
\- Te lo dije, son órdenes del jefe. Si el Señor Toomes ordena ir a repartir sus armas lo haces sin rechistar. – se rio entre dientes mientras fumaba algo que no olía a tabaco exhalando humo denso en su dirección. – La semana pasada en la demostración falló uno de los nuevos rifles de asalto supongo que por eso te han enviado hoy. Así que súbete y estate calladita o asume las putas consecuencias –   
Moira frunció los labios y paseó la mirada entre el fulano y la furgoneta gris oscuro, cargada hasta arriba de armas ilegales, supo que estaba bien jodida.   
\- Bien – escupió apartándose un mechón rebelde de la frente con un soplido de resignación – Apártate. Si van a empapelarme por ese gilipollas al menos me pillaran con las manos en el volante – espetó quitándose la sudadera verde y arrojándola de cualquier manera en la parte de atrás del vehículo.   
La frente se le perló de sudor a pesar de ser mayo en Nueva York, sentía el latido del corazón en los oídos y apretó el volante hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos y crujieron dolosamente.   
“Y esto es justo lo que no quería hacer” pensó cerrando los ojos.   
Sabía cómo acababa y ya podía oír la voz metálica de la Penitenciaria pronunciando su nombre como tantos otros antes que ella con su mismo apellido.   
Su copiloto cedió con una sonrisa, levantando las manos con un ritmo muy de barrio yankee.   
\- Muy bien Rojita, me gustan las mujeres que toman el mando – se relamió los gruesos labios con un guiño coqueto y se sentó en el coche espatarrándose en el acto y dejando la pistola sobre sus rodillas.   
Moira lo ignoró, con el estómago hecho una bola de nervios, giro la llave del contacto y arrancó la furgoneta.  
Antes de girar la tercera esquina ya estaban en un atasco, golpeó el volante maldiciendo la ciudad el estado y el país entero.  
\- No te imaginaba así – interrumpió su diatriba interna su compañero quien la miraba con simpatía – Ni tan novata, aunque dices que eres una mecánica de primera – añadió conciliador – Me llaman Brook, ¿Adivinas por qué? –   
\- Te criaste en Brooklyn – supuso Moira sin desviar los ojos de la carretera.   
\- Muy lista, sí señor – La felicitó haciéndola sonreír contra su mejor juicio.   
Salió del Bronx y cruzó el puente decidida a cruzar Harlem para llegar al punto de encuentro, respiró más tranquila incluso alguien que no se había criado allí sabía que en la periferia del Bronx es donde solían haber más presencia policial.   
\- No cantas mucho al hablar para ser irlandesa – comentó Brook.   
\- Me crie en Londres – contestó Moira vigilando por el retrovisor si les seguía alguien tensa como un arco.  
Brook hizo un ruidito en respuesta a la nueva información  
\- ¿Habías estado en Nueva York? ¿En qué barrio te estas quedando? – volvió a preguntar.   
\- ¡Qué coño te importa ¡- replicó ella frenando bruscamente en el semáforo para encararlo – No te conozco, ni siquiera tendría que estar aquí, yo diseño y construyo no soy la repartidora –  
Brook volvió a levantar las palmas de las manos mediador, sin molestarse por su estallido.  
\- Está bien tía, solo tengo curiosidad. Nunca había conocido a una terrorista, es bastante guay – comentó sacando el brazo por la ventanilla.   
Moira se puso rígida y apretó los dientes.   
\- No soy terrorista – se defendió. Brook la miró escéptico.   
\- Dicen que tu familia diseñaba las bombas para el IRA, ¿No estás aquí para eso? – le preguntó.  
Moira lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y fue a ladrarle algo muy desagradable sobre hablar de lo que desconoce cuándo la carretera tembló y sonidos de disparos resonaron por todas partes.  
Apenas un parpadeó y estaban inmersos en una batalla campal.  
Moira se agachó apretándose contra el asiento contemplando atónita como un hombre caía como si nada encima de un coche un poco más adelante que ellos y disparaba en su dirección; llevaba el rostro cubierto por una especie de mascara a lo Anibal Lecter y un brazo de metal con una estrella roja en el hombro que capto toda su atención pues incluso desde la distancia se apreciaba como una obra maestra de ingeniería.  
Tras la una amalgama de soldados encapuchados lo cubrían disparando sin miramiento.   
\- Joder – exclamó Brook a su derecha – Tenemos detrás a la Viuda Negra y al Capitán América –   
Moira lo comprobó por el retrovisor maldiciendo entre dientes y aun así sorprendiéndose del hombre vestido con un traje muy llamativo y apretado con un escudo con los colores americanos.   
\- Algo así solo puede pasar en los Estados Unidos – murmuró entre dientes agachándose ante una nueva ráfaga de disparos. – ¿Que estás haciendo? – le chilló al ver a Brook maniobrar desde el asiento.   
ÉL no le respondió, pero agazapada como estaba lo observó abrir la ventanilla trasera que comunicara con la parte de atrás y rebuscar entre el cargamento lo que sin duda era algún arma nueva diseñaba con tecnología alienígena.   
\- No te levantes estúpido, estamos en medio del fuego cruzado – le chilló golpeándole las pantorrillas.   
Una nueva ráfaga les dio de pleno haciendo añicos los cristales de las ventanillas y la luna frontal, Moira se cubrió con la sudadera de la lluvia de vidrio, respiró agitadamente intentando mirar desde el hueco para los pedales donde se había encajonado. A su derecha Brook emitió un grito ahogado y cayó retorciéndose y chillando como un cerdo “Esos cabrones me han dado”  
Moira lo agarró de una manga y lo forzó a sentarse en su sitio. “Agáchate idiota” le gritó sobre el ruido de las balas.   
No se atrevía a mirar, golpearon la furgoneta que se bamboleó y estuvo a punto de volcar.   
Revisó a Brook quien sangraba profusamente, pero seguía consciente. La enorme mancha carmesí que se extendía por su vientre tenía muy mala pinta.   
\- Tenemos que salir de aquí – le dijo.  
Los disparos habían cesado y se atrevió a asomar levemente la cabeza para seguir la lucha que se desarrollaba en el exterior.  
El hombre del brazo de metal captó toda su atención cuando agrietó el asfalto sin esfuerzo aparente y contuvo un golpe del escudo de Steve Rogers. Su mente de ingeniera apartó un instante el pánico para analizar de que podría estar hecho, sin duda una aleación de metales de lo más resistentes.   
La pelea se desarrollaba a un escaso metro de ella el Capitán América peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con el enmascarado a quien acababa de descubrir el rostro, bajo una melena oscura y enmarañada Moira contempló un rostro pétreo y sin emociones que le puso la piel de gallina.  
\- Bucky – lo llamó el capitán – Bucky soy yo Steve – lo volvió a intentar.   
Moira se extrañó de que conociese a su asaltante cuando estalló una explosión frente a ellos haciendo volar un coche que les obstaculizaba el paso, desde su posición pudo ver como el tal Bucky huía deslizándose entre los coches parados aprovechándose del denso humo de la explosión desapareciendo entre el tráfico.   
\- Los federales llegaran en cualquier momento, tenemos que salir de aquí – le espetó a Brook quien gimoteaba. Se estaba poniendo cetrino.   
Se incorporó a su asiento de un golpe y giró la llave del contacto aprovechando el caos de la explosión para esquivar los coches abandonados abriéndose paso hasta reincorporarse a una vía secundaria mientras por los retrovisores comprobaba como agentes del gobierno cercaban al Capitán América.   
\- Por los pelos – suspiró - ¿Sigues vivo? – le preguntó a Brook.   
\- A duras penas –   
\- Tienes que aguantar, tenemos una furgoneta llena de mercancía ilegal y cosida a tiros, no llegaremos muy lejos. – Le dijo desviándose por Brooklyn hacia Bedford.  
Aparcó en un callejón sin salida detrás de un contenedor que los escondía cuanto apenas, girándose hacia Brook que sangraba profundamente. Se frotó la cabeza desesperada con manos temblorosas sin saber qué hacer cuando el móvil empezó a sonar.   
\- Adrian pon las putas noticias, ha habido un tiroteo. Ha sido de locos. Tienes que sacarnos de aquí, estoy a un paso de irme y dejar la mercancía y a tu hombre desangrándose en esta puta furgoneta – espetó sin miramientos rebuscando en los bolsillos de Brook hasta que saco un paquete de cigarrillos manchado de sangre, se encendió uno e inhalo profundamente. La nicotina pareció calmar levemente sus nervios – Le han disparado y sangra como un cerdo, necesita un médico de inmediato – contestó asomándose por la ventanilla sin cristal para proporcionarle la dirección en la que se encontraban.  
“Tranquilízate, van a ir a recogeros vestidos de policías, es un cliente nuevo y prometedor, le interesa mucho tu trabajo Rojita. “le respondió él antes colgarle.   
\- ¿Vestidos de polis? Fantástico – masculló girándose hacia Brook – Presiona fuerte ya vienen para aquí – lo consoló a lo que el asintió levemente con la cabeza, estaba muy lívido y a sudaba profusamente.   
Desgarró su sudadera y se la ató alrededor de la herida apoyando la rodilla en su pecho haciendo fuerza, cortándole la circulación e intentando frenar la hemorragia. No tenía buen pronóstico, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y apenas estaba despierto.   
Regresó a su asiento limpiándose el sudor de la frente apenas podía respirar.   
Moira se forzó a tomar aire y tranquilizarse abriendo y cerrando los dedos intentando calmar el temblor de sus manos manchadas con la sangre de su compañero.   
Se estaba hundiendo un agujero cada vez más profundo, lo sabía porque lo había visto antes, muchas veces. Debía ser la maldición familiar. Fumó con una sonrisa enloquecida mientras esperaba a que la alcanzase su destino.  
“– Son tus hijos. Dimitri y Declan van a desperdiciar su vida igual que hiciste tú. Diles que paren, oblígales, antes de que se pudran el resto de su vida en prisión – Le suplicó Moira inclinándose hacia delante y cogiéndole las manos entre las suyas, eran finas de dedos largos y elegantes, manos manchadas con la sangre de decenas de víctimas. – A ti te harán caso papa – añadió.   
\- Sin tocar – Fue la orden seca del guardia que vigilaba las visitas. – Conoces las reglas Doyle, no me hagas intervenir – añadió. Su padre se separó y levanto un dedo callando al guardia, se giró levemente hacia él– Mantente al margen – Moira hizo una mueca cuando el guardia obedeció retrocediendo un paso hacia atrás con la mirada en el suelo. No debería sorprenderla, su padre siempre había dominado haya donde fuese incluso en una Prisión de Máxima Seguridad.   
Ian Doyle volvió a dedicarle toda su atención a su única hija y con una pequeña sonrisa desafiante le acunó suavemente las manos mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Moira sintió el aguijón en el pecho que le provocaba cada encuentro con él la contradicción de sentimientos entre la repulsión y un amor profundo.   
\- Es un camino peligroso Moira, un pequeño tropiezo y caerás en una rampa empinada y pedregosa, donde los tratos, las deudas, las promesas y la persecución te hundan más y más en el fango. No les ordenaré parar porque seguramente ya no puedan hacerlo. – Sus ojos grisáceos y translucidos eran fríos, su voz suave y tranquila, siempre bajo control. – Eres lista, la más inteligente de mis hijos y siempre has sido mi mayor orgullo. Elige como quieres vivir, pero si acabas en el camino de la ira sé que serás la mejor –   
Moira apartó las manos de las suyas con ojos brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas.   
\- Yo nunca seré como tú papa - le susurró con voz temblorosa inspirando fuerte por la nariz para evitar el llanto.   
Su padre lo tomó como una despedida, se levantó y rodeó la mesa hasta llegar a ella. El guardia dio un par de pasos al frente y se llevó la mano a la cadera.   
\- Metete en esto y habrá consecuencias – La amenaza velada que lo hizo pararse en seco, apenas un susurro emitido de unos labios crueles. Moira se sorprendió a pesar de llevar viéndolo toda su vida, todos acababan inclinándose a sus deseos a pesar de no alzar jamás la voz.   
Se levantó abrazando con fuerza su cuerpo magro y esbelto, hundió el rostro en su hombro aspirando el aroma a jabón y colonia que siempre lo acompañaba, el rastrojo de su barba le araño la mandíbula cuando la besó en ambas mejillas.  
\- Yo no quise ser como mi padre Moira – se apartó para mirarla con una sonrisa triste y resignada, ella se sorprendió al ver un atisbo de emoción en sus ojos grises – Y por eso he sido mucho mejor – finalizó besándola en la frente – Vive la vida que elijas, sé que será excepcional – “  
La sorprendió una sirena apagándose al entrar en la calle, maldijo al ver un furgón policial pararse tras ellos y dos agentes bajar y acercarse a ellos, agarró su Moser con la mano derecha mientras gritaba mentalmente una súplica al ver a los agentes acercarse a la ventanilla.   
Golpearon suavemente con los nudillos la chapa destrozada antes de asomarse por el hueco sin cristal con un silbido largo.  
\- ¿Dónde te has metido ricura? Pareceís salidos de Vietnam. Debes ser Moira, tu jefe ha dicho que te reconoceríamos por el pelo zanahorio. – La sonrisa lobuna del supuesto agente la hizo suspirar aliviada y salir de la furgoneta.   
\- Este está muerto – informó el compañero agachado frente a Brook con dos dedos en el lateral de su cuello.   
\- No puede ser, estaba consciente hace un momento – balbuceó ella mirando el rostro relajado de Brook y sus propias manos manchadas con su sangre -   
\- Compruébalo tú misma, se ha desangrado, la bala le debió seccionar alguna arteria, pobre diablo – le replicó abriendo la parte de atrás de la furgoneta –¿Estas herida zanahoria? El jefe quiere que llegues sana y salva –   
Moira murmuró que estaba ilesa y dio un paso atrás encendiéndose otro cigarrillo del difunto Brook mientras observó como descargaban la mercancía y la cargaban en el furgón policial.   
\- No sois hombre de Toomes – afirmó mirando como se movían.   
Eran fríos, efectivos y estaba segura de que tenían experiencia paramilitar. Los chicos de Toomes eran de las calles del Bronx ninguno se desenvolvía así.   
Exhaló el humo, temblorosa, echando un último vistazo a Brook con lastima.  
\- Pertenecemos a algo mucho mayor y transcendental – le respondió cerrando la furgoneta con el pie y acabando de cargar el furgón policial – Sube encanto –   
Moira obedeció mientras sentía en los huesos que era mala idea irse con esos desconocidos que se movían como asesinos mercenarios, tenían un brillo en los ojos que le recordaban inequívocamente a su padre y eso no era bueno de ninguna de las maneras.   
Tragó saliva acomodándose en el asiento de atrás rodeada de bolsas llenas de armamento experimental, abandonaron la ciudad de Nueva York hacia las afueras y más tarde por un polígono semi abandonado que ella elegiría si tuviese que ejecutar a alguien.   
Cuando el suelo se abrió bajo ellos y una plataforma los sumergió al menos treinta menos bajo tierra, atónita contempló un enorme bunker de varias plantas militarizadas que hubiese sido la fantasía de su abuelo y sus amigos revolucionarios.   
La mente le iba a mil por hora, no era de dominio público ninguna organización terrorista en suelo americano y ninguna de las que conocía tenían capacidad para montar algo así, solo la parte del complejo que había visto debía costar millones de dólares.   
Al cemento y al metal desnudo solo lo decoraban aquí y allá paredes rojas con decorados negros que le recordaron los colores de los nazis o los soviéticos, pero el símbolo era extraño un pulpo de aspecto malvado encerrado en un círculo con los tentáculos extendidos. No era nada que hubiese visto antes.   
La plataforma paró por fin y un soldado a paso militar se acercó a la ventanilla bajaba.  
\- Hail Hydra – saludó llevándose dos dedos a la sien tras alzar el brazo.  
“Un pequeño tropiezo y caerás en una rampa empinada y pedregosa. No les ordenaré parar porque seguramente ya no puedan hacerlo” La voz clara y contenida de su padre resonó en su cabeza mientras un temor oscuro y profundo enraizaba en su estómago.   
“Donde coño me he metido…”  
.  
.  
.

El comandante Kirill Krupin se consideraba un hombre conservador con un lema que no dudaba en repetir a quien quisiera escucharlo “Familia y Honor” donde el honor se traducía en morir por la causa y la familia, bueno, todos sabían que el mundo lo llevaban manejando una veintena de familias desde hacía siglos ¿no? Sentía predilección por favorecer los legados familiares sobre los nuevos reclutas.   
Esa era una de las dos razones por las que estaba tan entusiasmado de tener a Moira Doyle en su base, la otra era que su trabajo era absolutamente fantástico.   
\- Comandante ya están descargando el furgón en el sótano 3, la señorita Doyle está siendo escoltada hacia su despacho le hemos requisado esta arma. Lo lamento comandante, pero no hemos podido averiguar exactamente su funcionamiento – Se disculpó el soldado tendiéndole algo parecido un taser pero de menor tamaño que el Comandante observó de cerca con curiosidad antes de depositarlo con cuidado sobre su escritorio.   
\- Gracias soldado, hágala pasar. – Lo despidió acercándose a su escritorio personal y sacando una botella de su mejor whisky y dos vasos.   
Esperó impaciente peinándose con los dedos las sienes plateadas y alisando su impecable uniforme. Golpeó con los dedos el escritorio rítmicamente y se acercó a la persiana de oficina que daba a la sala lateral la mejor protegida de toda la base donde sentado con la mirada pedida descansaba el Soldado de Invierno.   
Chasqueó los dedos con disgustó al comprobar lo inestable que se estaba volviendo: se miraba las manos como si fuese la primera vez que las viese y a su alrededor con un brillo de conciencia en sus ojos antaño nublados que no auguraba nada nuevo.   
Dos golpes señalaron que su invitada había llegado y se apresuró a esbozar su sonrisa más cálida y extenderle la mano.   
\- Señorita Doyle soy el comandante Kirill Krupin tenía muchas ganas de conocerla, soy un gran admirador del trabajo de su familia. Siéntese por favor – La invitó con un galante gesto de la mano.   
Era todo lo que Krupin esperaba de la joven promesa de Ian Doyle. Con una sonrisa velada pensó que no había nada mejor que un león con piel de cordero. Moira Doyle resultó ser una mujer joven de piel clara y pecas en las mejillas, ojos pardos con mirada desconfiada y una pequeña coleta en lo alto de la coronilla de un sorprendente pelirrojo que lo hizo alzar las cejas con simpatía al tiempo que servía sendos vasos de licor con generosidad.  
\- No hay duda de que eres la más irlandesa de los Doyle – comentó   
\- En realidad, nací en Londres – respondió con suavidad y un leve acento aceptando el vaso con manos temblorosas aún salpicadas de sangre.   
\- Simple casualidad Srta Doyle, usted es irlandesa tanto como yo soy ruso. Mi padre combatió en Stalingrado y la sangre seguía fresca en sus calles cuando se unió a HYDRA. Sabemos lo que somos y adonde pertenecemos, son los…mestizos los que no logran tener arraigo a nada ni a nadie porque no pertenecen a ningún sitio. –  
Moira lo miró fijamente y bajo los ojos para beber un largo trago con una pequeña mueca.   
\- Dígame, ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mi exactamente? –   
\- HYDRA ha tenido un contacto estrecho con el Ejército Republicano Irlandés desde los albores de su lucha y nuestras familias también lo han estado Srta. Doyle; su abuelo era un soldado leal que peleó hasta el final de sus días siendo todo un ejemplo de rectitud y honor – Apuró su bebida y se levantó dando lentas zancadas alrededor del amplio despacho. – Pero es de su padre, Ian, del que soy un acérrimo admirador pues posee un talento que es difícil de conseguir. Cualquiera puede fabricar bombas con un gran equipo y muchos millones, pero Doyle diseñaba maravillas en un sótano húmedo con un paquete de clips y tres litros de lejía. –   
Moira se removió incomoda en la silla, sabía que iba a pedirle algo del mismo modo que era consciente de que no iba a poder negarse sin desaparecer de la faz de la tierra por ello.   
Nadie acepta una negativa sin más después de mostrarle su rostro, su nombre y su increíble base ultrasecreta. Se concienció de hacer lo que fuese que le pidiesen hacer, ella había movido los engranajes que la habían llevado hasta allí desde el momento que levantó el teléfono y llamo al maldito Adrian Toomes.   
\- Mi padre nunca me dijo que había trabajado para HYDRA, no era consciente que existía una organización llamada así – confesó.   
El comandante Krupin paseó con las manos en la espalda exhibiendo un uniforme militar impoluto y unos zapatos brillantes. Estaba en gran forma física para rondar los sesenta, un rostro duro y un acento ruso profundamente marcado.  
\- No me sorprende, somos el secreto mejor guardado del mundo. Contacté personalmente con su padre en los 80 y 90 para comprarle unos diseños de bombas sucias entre otras cosas. Lo cierto que es que hemos financiado al IRA desde el fin de la Gran Guerra. –  
Moira respiró aliviaba al intuir que querían que diseñase armas para ellos. Podía hacer eso, incluso la emocionaba un poco. De todas maneras, las armas que hacía para Toomes acababan usándose en los guetos de Nueva York así que no era una gran diferencia para ella.  
\- Me interesé por sus hermanos hace años, pero lamentablemente no habían heredado el talento de su padre y no necesito más matones de miras estrechas. Me sentí decepcionado y creí que la genialidad se había saltado una generación. – Suspiró negando con la cabeza – El equipo científico está teniendo problemas al incorporar las sustancias alienígenas al nuevo armamento, hubo un accidente y…estamos faltos de personal. Me dije a mi mismo que Ian Doyle podría hacerlo y ya estaba planificando liberarlo de su celda cuando esto llegó a mis manos – Sostuvo el Moser demasiado cerca del rostro de Moira quien se aplastó contra el sillón intentando poner distancia mientras el Comandante Krupin proseguía su discurso con un brillo de alegría en los ojos.   
\- Uno como estos apareció entre un cargamento de armas mestizas, ninguna era demasiado innovadora, pero esto mis científicos lo calificaron como brillante e imagina mi sorpresa cuando al investigar apareció el nombre de Moira Doyle, la mujer que hizo vomitar a todo un campus y presunta asesina del senador Maiyers. –   
Moira se bebió el whisky que había abandonado sobre el escritorio de un trago. “Sabía que debía haber usado un maldito alias”   
¿Este hombre siniestro con parecía tener un amor absurdo y extraño por su familia iba a liberar a su padre? Y aún más importante, ¿Ella quería liberar a su padre?  
El rostro de su padre le vino a la mente tan claro como si lo tuviese delante con los ojos translucidos, las manos esposadas y labios crueles. El día del veredicto se mantuvo tan firme, tan sereno y contenido como siempre escuchando las conclusiones de la Fiscalía mientras ella temblaba como una hoja.   
“En base a las pruebas la Fiscalía pide para Ian Doyle la pena máxima. Señoría hemos demostrado que el Sr Doyle es un hombre muy peligroso cada día que pase en libertad el mundo será un poco más oscuro”  
\- Veo que te he dejado sin palabras, estoy dispuesto a la añadir la liberación de tus hermanos. Tengo debilidad por tu familia y nunca bien mal un par de tipos duros. –   
\- Mis hermanos murieron en un motín hace unos meses. – replicó sin emoción.  
“Era cálida y feliz. Su padre la sostiene en las rodillas mientras le enseña cómo funciona un circuito eléctrico besándola con afecto en los mofletes cuando adivina la combinación de cables. – Eres lista mi pequeña Moira – ella salta sobre sus rodillas y se cuelga de su cuello haciéndolo reír”  
El comandante frunce el ceño contrariado, desvía la atención hacia la puerta de un modo que hace pensar a Moira que alguien sufrirá más tarde por no informar de que sus pobres hermanos murieron apaleados en una esquina bajo cemento desnudo.  
\- ¿Quieres que fabrique más Moses? – le pregunta señalando el artefacto.  
\- Entra otras cosas. Liberar a un terrorista internacional vale más que unos tasers alienígenas ¿no crees? – le dedico una sonrisa siniestra – Lo que queda de mi equipo científico te explicará lo que queremos de ti, tomarás las muestras, escribirás los informes y esperaras instrucciones. A cambio tu padre será liberado y colaborará con nosotros y a ti, bueno, digamos que la CIA nunca dejará de buscarte por las favelas brasileñas –  
Moira asintió sin saber que más añadir. Era el momento más extraño de su vida en una seudo entrevista de trabajo y tenía la ropa y las manos manchadas con la sangre de un muerto.   
\- Magnifico, avisaré al Doctor Guess para que… Espera aquí. – le ordenó, se llevó la mano detrás de la oreja “Maldición, lo esperábamos en dos horas “Masculló.  
Se pasó la mano por el frente nervioso y le escupió “No muevas un músculo”. Y abandonó el despacho con el inequívoco sonido de una llave como toda despida.  
La había encerrado allí.  
Moira exhalo ruidosamente cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella “No parecen las mejores personas con las que involucrarse” De repente el impredecible Adrian Toomes con sus estallidos de rabia y su amargura en un taller sucio y mal escondido le resultaba de lo más seguro y confiable.   
Alguien se movía en la sala contigua, podía vislumbrar las siluetas a través de la cortina de oficinista. Chocó un par de minutos los pulgares mientras agudizaba el oído, pero todo le llegaba ahogado e inteligible. Giró la cabeza observando con el rabillo del ojo la puerta cerrada antes de ceder y levantarse acechando detrás de la cortinilla.  
Suavemente abrió la ventana tan solo medio centímetro y con las yemas de los dedos levantó la persiana lo justo para mirar.   
A través de la pequeña rendija se coló un olor a sudor rancio y humedad que le recordó un mal gimnasio, la iluminación era amarillenta y la estancia parecía una antigua sala de torturas de una película de terror de cine B.  
Se tapó la boca con la mano boquiabierta cuando soldados arrastraron al mismo hombre que casi la mata esa misma mañana, el brazo de metal con la estrella roja era inconfundible.  
La posición de Moira fue perfecta para verlo de perfil, sentado a los pies de una camilla extraña con gruesas correas y todo un equipo de tecnología alrededor. El soldado tenía la mirada perdida mientras un ingeniero realizó pequeños ajustes en su brazo metálico hasta que él lo mando a volar súbitamente contra la pared desde donde Moira espiaba con el corazón en la garganta.   
El cuerpo crujió al chocar y se desplomó con un ruido sordo y repugnante que auguró huesos rotos.  
Moira se agazapó y tardó unos segundos en atreverse a asomarse de nuevo, media docena de agentes apuntaban al soldado con armas semi automáticas al tiempo que el comandante Krupin informaba por radio.   
“Señor la zona no es segura. Está inestable y errático.” – Informó. Moira estaba demasiado lejos para entender la respuesta.  
Toda la ira ciega y violencia descontrolada de la que había hecho gala el soldado esa misma mañana se había esfumado. Estaba blando, con los ojos nublados y miraba aquí y allá. Desorientado.  
Moira contuvo el aliento al reconocer al hombre elegante que apareció en escena con amplia escolta. Entrado en los sesenta, bronceado artificial y aire de autoridad tardo un momento en reconocerlo como al secretario de Estado Pierce. Había salido en las noticias dando largos discursos con las palmas de las manos hacia arriba y aire conciliador.   
El hombre de la tele y este no tenían nada en común. Atravesó la línea de militares armados y se dirigió al soldado.  
\- Informe completo. Informe de la misión –   
Moira dedujo que el soldado debía estar bajo los efectos de algún tipo de drogas porque no le respondió, estaba disperso y ausente.  
El secretario Pierce le cruzó la cara con un revés que resonó en la sala. Moira contuvo la respiración esperando una nueva ola de violencia por parte del soldado. En cambio, le mantuvo la mirada y le preguntó   
\- El hombre del puente… ¿Quién era? – Se humedecía la boca y hablaba pastoso, parecía que le costaba mucho concentrarse.  
\- Le viste a principios de semana en otro trabajo – Respondió el secretario.  
\- Yo le conocía  
Hubo algo muy triste en su afirmación y Moira comprendió que fuese lo que fuese ese hombre, le habían hecho algo perverso.   
“Se refiere al capitán América, ha peleado contra él esta mañana. ¿No lo recuerda? ¿Por qué le mienten?”  
\- Tu labor ha sido un gran regalo para la humanidad – comenzó el secretario dando un largo discurso que le puso la piel de gallina.   
“Esto no se parece a nada que haya visto. ¿Una secta? ¿Alguna clase de fanáticos? “   
\- Pero le conocía – Insistió el soldado.   
\- Prepárenle-  
\- Lleva mucho tiempo fuera de la crio congelación, señor – apuntó uno de los ingenieros comprobando unos informes.  
“Crio congelación… Oh Dios mío!” – musitó Moira. Empezaba a sentir que se había colado en alguna serie mala de Ciencia Ficción cutre.   
\- Bórrenlo y recomiencen  
“Si te pillan espiándoles te harán desaparecer” le gritó la voz de su conciencia, pero sus dedos seguían aferrándose al borde la ventana y ni siquiera parpadeó esperando la reacción del soldado, no podía verle el rostro pues su melena grasienta lo impedía, en cambio toda la atención de Moira fue a las gruesas cicatrices donde la carne y el metal se unían revelando una historia de salvajismo y tortura.  
Él no se resistió, dejó que lo empujasen hasta recostarlo sobre la camilla, las correas lo inmovilizaron y una pantalla que recordaba a un aparato oftalmológico se colocó sobre su cara.   
Moira jadeó y retrocedió asustada cuando empezaron los gritos, nunca había visto gritar a nadie así, los alaridos resonaron por las paredes y apartó la vista.   
Con dedos temblorosos estaba cerrando la ventana cuando el Señor Pierce se paró de espaldas a ella, muy cerca de su posición para preguntarle al comandante Krupin en voz baja.   
\- ¿Ha hecho avances en la mejora de la Maquina? –  
\- No consiguen que el efecto sea permanente, creen que la solución está en algún tipo de compuesto potenciador y estabilizador, pero no averiguan cual es. Ha habido ciertos…atrasos.  
\- Desde luego, si llamas atraso a que la mitad de tu división científica vuelve por los aires – se burló Pierce -   
Los gritos cesaron de pronto y con ellos toda resistencia a las correas, Moira no podía verle la cara, pero el resto de su cuerpo quedó flacido y se estremecía con pequeñas convulsiones perlado de sudor. Pegada a la pared completamente inmóvil no se atrevió ni a respirar.

\- La colaboradora está aquí tal y como ordenó-  
\- Llevo tiempo siguiendo los informes de Moira Doyle con interés, ya es hora que salga del barro y acepte la grandeza de Hydra. Aunque no sea demasiado brusco, hay moscas que es mejor atrapar con miel que con vinagre.  
\- Si señor. – se despide Krupin.   
Moira cierra con suavidad la ventana y está a punto se caerse de culo en su huida a la silla. Respira hondo tratando de normalizar la respiración y poner cara inocente.   
\- Disculpe la espera Srta Doyle –   
\- Le confesaré que hubiese sido más amena si llegase el Wifi – respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa.  
\- Levántese, la acompaño a la sala de Investigación –   
Pasearon por largos pasillos cruzándose.   
\- HYDRA es una gran organización y sería una oportunidad dorada para usted. Tiene un curriculum magnifico. La Universidad de NY fue muy estúpida al dejarla escapar. Solo Piénselo - añadió pasándose frente a una enorme puerta blanca y besándole el dorso de la mano con anticuada gallardía – Seria un valioso activo –  
\- Estoy relacionada por sangre a demasiadas organizaciones para darle mi palabra comandante. – La excusa sonó débil incluso para sus oídos, forzó una sonrisa coqueta y añadió. – Soy una colaboradora fiel, lleva en buenos términos con mi padre muchos años, le prometo lo mismo. – Krupin asintió aceptando sus palabras con una pequeña sonrisa tensa y poco feliz.  
.  
.  
.

Cerró la puerta de su casa, se frotó los ojos agotaba y el suspiró fue largo y emanó de las profundidades de su pecho.   
No recordaba un día tan largo como ese.   
Abandonó la enorme maleta llena de documentación de sus nuevas investigaciones para HYDRA en la entrada y con manos temblorosas se sirvió un chupito de Poitin, el fuerte licor abraso su garganta con una sensación familiar.  
¿Había sido esa mañana cuando se enfadó porque Adrian la enviaba a entregar armas como una mensajera? Los ojos muertos de Brook desangrado en la furgoneta la sacudieron.   
El capitán América, el tiroteo, el soldado gritando en aquella sala siniestra.   
“ – Le presentó al Doctor Guess, él fue quien se interesó por su trabajo en primer lugar – la presentó el Comandante Krupin. – Le explicará su misión. La financiación será generosa pero no volverá aquí contactaremos con usted periódicamente para que nos informe de sus progresos. No sería bueno que me defraudase Srta Doyle – la amenazó veladamente.   
La sorprendió la facilidad con la que le sonrió y tendió la mano en un apretón firme  
\- Por supuesto que no. Esto es todo lo que siempre he querido –   
El Doctor Guess resultó ser un hombre entrado en años, pequeño y flaco como un galgo, de orejas prominentes y voz gangosa quien se explicó dando círculos y saltando de un concepto a otro en una amalgama imposible de seguir. Concluyó que HYDRA no estaba demasiado contenta con su división científica en esos momentos.   
\- Los Vengadores están siendo un dolor de cabeza y con las armas actuales es difícil someter a la mayoría ya que apenas afectan a los Asgardianos, ni a personas mejoradas como el capitán América o Hulk. Investigábamos la estabilización de compuestos más agresivos como el Trifluoruro de Cloro, pero hubo una pequeña falla. Perdimos a la mitad del equipo y el laboratorio quedó arrasado. –   
Moira se percató que muchos de los presentes tenían vendajes bajo sus batas blancas.   
\- El modo en que ha usado un núcleo Chitauri es asombrosa, lo ha fragmentado y dividido para su uso individual como catalizador de un modo absolutamente eficiente. Esa es la aplicación que buscamos en nuestra nueva línea de armamento. – La felicitó mientras tecleaba e imprimía múltiples diseños. – Creo que es la persona con la mayor experiencia en nuevos compuestos alienígenas, en replicarlos y aplicarlos en explosivos y armamento. Esa será su primera misión –   
Moira no dejó de observar a los científicos de reojo, estaban heridos, tensos y muy nerviosos. La sala era amplia y llena de máquinas industriales muy avanzadas para sintetizar elementos, sería un sueño trabajar en unas instalaciones así, pero la tensión en los hombros de los ingenieros contaba una historia muy distinta. Se respiraba un ambiente frio y plagado de miedo que sólo había empezado a menguar al marcharse Krupin.  
\- Vera Doctora Doyle –   
\- No soy doctora – le respondió suavemente – Me inhabilitaron antes de conseguir mi doctorado. –   
\- Conozco la historia, su artículo sobre las aplicaciones estabilizadoras del Tántalo nos ayudó mucho. – por primera vez sus ojos brillaron con diversión – Soltar dispositivos de Tiocetona en la Universidad fue maquiavélico Srta. Doyle y contenerlo en dispositivos de vidrio reforzado una genialidad. –   
Moira le sonrió satisfecha, arrebatarle su carrera era lo más injusto que le había pasado nunca y esos arrogantes catedráticos se merecían un escarmiento.   
\- Yo no asesiné al Senador Maiyers-  
\- Oh, lo sabemos. – Confirmó el doctor restándole importancia con la mano - Le voy a entregar los planos la estructura de una máquina de gran importancia, es un dispositivo experimental de alteración neurológica de memoria a largo y corto plazo. El objetivo es hacer los efectos permanentes con el menor número de exposiciones.   
\- ¿Cuál es su ratio actual? – Preguntó perspicaz.  
\- Bajo, apenas unos días y el sujeto se vuelve inestable. La superposición de recuerdos sin causalidad es incontrolable y aumentar la potencia causa la muerte en todos los sujetos de prueba. Literalmente les calcina el celebro. Creemos que la respuesta podría estar en una aleación química alcalina –   
Tuvo la respuesta en la punta de la lengua, aumentar la eficacia con el mismo número de variables era su campo de especialización y ninguna aleación alcalina daría buenos resultados.   
\- Me parece prometedor, le echare un vistazo Doctor Guess -  
\- Mas que eso, dele prioridad absoluta. No son muy pacientes Srta. Doyle. Buena suerte –  
El alcohol se le empezó a subir a la cabeza y con él imágenes del tiroteo y fantasmas de los alaridos del soldado. Un pico de ansiedad le quito el aire cuando la realidad la golpeó: estaba con gente muy peligrosa, sabía que no podía negarse si quería seguir de una pieza.   
Una cosa era diseñar armas. El mundo estaba lleno de ellas, si no mataban a alguien con la de su invención lo harían con cualquier otra…pero esa máquina, eso era cruzar una línea roja.   
Apretó los puños con rabia. Era injusto que se viese abocada a trabajar con criminales por unos viejos prejuiciosos. Financiación y acceso libre para desarrollar sus ideas era su sueño   
Se obligó a levantarse y arrastrar la maleta a sus laboratorios para organizar la información, trabajando siempre perdía la noción del tiempo.   
Separó y archivo cada expediente por separado integrándolo en su plan de trabajo meticulosamente, tenía varias fórmulas macerando en su laboratorio y ninguna organización terrorista iba a echar a perder sus formulaciones.   
Fue en la última carpeta cuando dudó, era la única sin título en portada – La leyó con detenimiento dejándose caer con la espalda pegada a la mesa hasta el suelo.   
Sólo era la estructura y el funcionamiento químico elemental de la máquina, en ninguna parte detallaba su funcionamiento, pero Moira recordó con un escalofrío las correas, la máscara y los gritos.  
El sonido de una llamada entrante la sobresaltó, se rebuscó en los pantalones “Número Privado” Se mordió los labios dudosa, sólo le venía una organización a la mente y era mejor no hacerla esperar. Contestó con un hilo de voz temerosa.   
\- ¿Si? –   
\- Habla Ian. ¿Eres tú cariño? –   
“Los códigos habían estado en su vida desde antes que pudiese recordar, como los secretos y unos villanos cambiantes que siempre estaban al acecho. Lecciones repetidas durante muchos años y puestas en práctica en más de una ocasión. Recordaba a su padre metiéndola entre mantas con su propio cuento que repasar antes de dormir:  
\- ¿Cómo sabrás si no es seguro hablar cariño? – le preguntaba con el cabello aún libre de canas y un brillo en los ojos que ya no existía.   
\- Dirás tu nombre en las tres primeras palabras- Respondió Moira con suficiencia levantando el índice y añadiendo – No papa, Ni señor Doyle, dirás Ian - se ganó cosquillas en la tripa y besos en la coronilla.   
\- ¿Y cómo sabré que lo sabes? –  
\- También diré mi nombre y después…te escucharé y recordaré las lecciones-  
Ian Doyle besó la frente de su hija manteniéndose así largos instantes, saboreando el amor que apretaba su pecho, notando sus bracitos rodeándole el cuello.   
\- Y para entonces ya te lo habré enseñado todo. – murmuró contra su cabello rojo “

\- Si, soy Moira. – Respondió buscando una hoja de papel por la mesa y un boli para transcribir la conversación.   
\- Ya estoy libre cariño, se lo que has hecho por mí. Iba a ir directo a verte, pero tendré que postergar nuestra reunión, hay un encargo que debo terminar primero.   
Escúchame, Moira, es gente seria y quiero que no embarres el nombre de la familia. Me reuniré contigo en cuanto pueda. Eres mi niña inteligente, estoy orgulloso y te quiero.   
El código familiar era tan sencillo como infalible, lo creó su abuelo en su juventud y se había ido ampliando con los años. Cada miembro lo memorizaba desde niño. Ciertas palabras en cierto orden tenían un significado distinto preasignado.  
Subrayó cada palabra con cuidado, quedando el mensaje así  
“Cariño, postergar, Escúchame, Familia, Inteligente, Orgulloso”   
Leyó el verdadero mensaje  
“La línea no es segura. El peligro aún no es inminente. Obedécelos. No confíes en nadie. Espera mis instrucciones. Huir y esconderse”   
\- Entendido. Ten mucho cuidado. Te quiero papa. – respondió ella. En el código la expresión “Ten mucho cuidado” se traducía como “Mensaje captado, acato órdenes”  
Deslizó el móvil por el suelo tumbándose y sintiendo el frio de las baldosas a través de la fina camiseta helando sus riñones. Se sintió bien.  
Un año y medio, desde el día en que se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de tirar esa bomba apestosa y le colgaron el asesinato de un senador no había oído la voz de su padre. Pidió ayuda a sus hermanos al huir de la Universidad y le dijeron dónde encontrar a Adrian. Fue la última vez que habló con su familia.  
Parecía que llevaba toda una vida escondiéndose.  
Respiró hondo dejando que la sensación de nervios y vértigo se enroscase en su estómago y le apretara la garganta; era una emoción conocida, la destrucción inminente de tu realidad, el mundo se tambalea y algo que va a ser determinante y jamás era bueno se ceñía sobre ella.  
Inhaló y exhalo repasando con labios apretados cada estúpida e ingenua decisión que la había abocado a ese tremendo lio.   
“Soy Moira Doyle. Se necesita más que unos fanáticos para tumbarme”   
Llevaba toda su vida intentando ser la oveja blanca de la familia. Era hora de aceptar su herencia. De una vez por todas.


End file.
